


Cat and Mouse

by DarkShadeless



Series: Definitely not OSHA compliant [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Somminick is so DS in this series, XD, imposters being imposters, where there favorite crewmate can't see them at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: There is something you should know about Theron Shan.
Relationships: Theron Shan/Male Sith Warrior
Series: Definitely not OSHA compliant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103309
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Cat and Mouse

There is something you should know about Theron Shan.

He is an imposter.

And he is damned good at it. Exhibit A: His current mission is going without a hitch, so far. Teal could tell you so, if he hadn’t just left them bleeding out in the lower engine room. Back corner, so it should take a little while before someone notices. Human senses are pretty dull. _He_ can smell the blood from here. They won’t.

Now, all he needs is a watertight alibi and he’s good to go.

He’s about to try and see if he can come up out of the vents in storage when a bang startles the living shit out of him. A completely undignified yelp escapes him before he can swallow it. What the shlurp?

“ _Timmns, come on! Boost me like you mean it!”_ echoes through the enclosed space, entirely too loud. Theron cringes. Looks like storage is out.

He makes a detour over Security (empty, score, no witnesses) and slithers toward Oxy instead. That should be safe enough. The holes in this ship’s security grid are big enough to fly a cruiser through them. If that were actually his responsibility he would tear his hair out.

Well, it is but only nominally, not that the crew knows that.

Theron slides through the grate and wills himself back into shape. Tough, when hunger is till gnawing at him the way it is. He _could_ have taken a bite out of Teal but the rations aren’t quite tight enough to make him resort to eating sentient beings. Even if they’re assholes.

“ _You gotta be kidding me_!” blares from the vent.

What is going on here?

Theron needs an alibi anyway, so he takes a leisurely stroll past the command center (Also empty. Does anyone work on this ship?) and down the way he came. In storage all lights are turned to maximum. After the comfortable din of the vents that’s bloody painful.

It takes him too passes of squinting at the layout before he spots the source of the ruckus. It’s Sar, naturally, he expected as much. He didn’t expect the most of the human he would see to be his backside.

That, uhm. That takes a moment to process. For a species Theron should not find the least bit interesting Sar has… a certain something. Let’s put it like that.

The vent grating in storage, the one on the lower end at least, is high up on the wall. Perfect for ambushes. Somehow, Sar has wedged himself into it to the waist. He has to have climbed Timmns like a tree to manage that much. Theron’s co-conspirator is obligingly playing the step ladder. As Theron stares at them in disbelief he almost gets kicked in the face. “ _God fucking damn it_!”

Timmns ducks Sar’s flailing legs stoically.

What the actual heck. “What… what are you doing?”

Now, don’t get Theron wrong. Timmns is a professional. He’s quick, ruthless and so calculating he gives him the heebie-jeebies sometimes. Seriously though, if it weren’t for Sar making himself the biggest, most convenient target on the entire ship by _existing_ Timmns would be breathing vacuum already. His fellow imposter turns Theron’s way and even through the nigh opaque helmet he can tell he still hasn’t gotten the hang of smiling. His face moves all the right ways but… yeah. Too bland. Too mild. Too… something.

 _Suspicious_.

Thankfully Sar is entirely immune to his co-worker’s idiosyncrasies and ever ready to provide him with excuses.

Speak of the devil. “ _Is that Shan out there?_ ” Theron winces. Even outside the vent the metallic echo of Sar’s dulcet tones makes his teeth ache. _All of them_. “ _Shan, what did I say about losing my tools all over the place!_ ”

Verbatim? Something that contained a _lot_ of violence. It’s Theron’s turn to smile as blandly as he can manage. “Not to?”

“ _Don’t think you’re off the hook! How did you even get it up here!_ ” Sar strains against the opening of the vent. Inside, something clatters. “ _Void-spawned druk!_ ”

‘ ** _I_** _was trying to get rid of evidence._ _How did **you** find it?_’ Theron thinks as he grits his teeth in what might pass for a grin. Going by Timmns raised eyebrow it does not. Sar and his damned sixth sense for where his tools have ended up. By now Theron is half convinced he has bugged the whole lot of them. There is a worrying thought. “Sorry. Forgive me?”

“ _No!_ ”

Timmns catches Sar’s knee a hairs-breadth before it can shatter the visor of his helmet. His expression doesn’t so much as twitch. “Perhaps I should try.”

“ _Don’t be an idiot, Timmns, I barely got my shoulders in here. You’re twice my size and I’m not throwing my back out giving you a leg up._ ”

Yes, _don’t be an idiot, Timmns_. Theron gives him a disbelieving look. Does he give a single fuck? How has he not been discovered yet?

Naturally, that’s the moment the emergency siren sounds. Sar starts to curse up a storm.

Well… at least Theron has his alibi. It’s something, even if he now has to figure out a way to get that wire cutter down without anyone noticing.


End file.
